A Shocking Past
by PastelKitten
Summary: When Crystal the Squirrel's homeland is in danger she takes the problem into her own hands. But when a tragic accident occurs, will things end up alright or is this the end of Crystal? --Includes Ray the Squirrel fan-pairing--
1. A New Friend

Her large beady eyes gazed up into the darkness that surrounded her so tightly. "_Where.. am I.._?" she questioned to herself. Her glittering lilac painted eyes soared around her vision, and glanced from one spot to the next. Nothing but large, sturdy tree trunks and prickled bushes were all that surrounded her. Gazing up towards the sky, the trees towered over her, allowing sections of the clouded sunrise to break through the branches. Her ears flopped downwards as she realized just how lost she really was. "_Now I remember.._" she pondered. She lifted herself off the ground with her torn gray gloves pressed against the soft dirt of the forest floor. Her knees cascaded her to an upright position, where she brushed off the leaves that had entangled themselves within her short, ruffled golden hair. Her large, curled tail beat rapidly forwards and back as she took a good look around herself. Her ears perked up as she heard a rustle from a nearby shrub.

"Who.. who's there?" she asked, with a slightly threatening tone. The shrub immediately responded to her loud voice, leaves flying with fear. She took a few steps towards it and pushed some of the bush to the side and peaked in. Inside the shrub there was a small yellow bird-like creature, flapping it's wings violently in terror. It's blood red eyes wide, it let out a painful shriek. It had caught it's leg on a vine of prickles. The golden-furred girl's eyes softened, and she spoke in a tranquil tone, "Oh.. you're just a flicky. Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you." The bird calmed and the flapping ceased. It's eyes blinked curiously, as if it could understand her. "My name is Crystal.. Crystal the Squirrel. I mean no harm to you. Please don't be afraid." She slowly reached for the bird's entangled foot. It flinched at her movement, but allowed her to untangle the vine. "There. You're not stuck anymore!" She tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes, a warm smile crossing her tan muzzle. "Thank.. you." The voice echoed in her head. "What? Did.. you just talk?" She glanced down at the flicky, eyes wide. The flicky tilted it's head, "Yes.. well no. I remember you, you grew up on Flicky Island! You can understand us.. don't you remember?" Crystal scratched her head as the voice filled her mind, but the bird was only chirping. "I.. haven't been back to my homeland in ages.. I've been wandering around, I have no home anymore." she replied. The flicky hopped out from behind the branches and onto the dirt. "Why?" it asked. "Oh it's.. a long story," she started, "let's leave that for some other time," she smiled reluctantly, "so do you have a name?" "My name is Penelope," the bird answered, "I am out here because there is some sort of war going on back on our home island, and I wanted to find a place to keep safe. That is..." she paused, "that is, until robots were sent after anyone trying to escape. That's why I was hiding.. I thought you were a robot." "Wait.. what?" Crystal gasped, startled, "Who's responsible for the war?" "King Chester," Penelope replied, "He decided that he wanted to re-build the land and use all the flickie's feathers for furniture and housing. He's getting rid of all the flickies, and readying for a brand new empire. I suppose he doesn't think us flickies deserve lives of our own."

Crystal gave Penelope a good hard look."Did... you say _**King**_ Chester?" Penelope tilted her head and then nodded, "Why?" she added, curiously. Crystal's gaze wandered off into a break in the forest wall. "It really has been a while... I must go back," she said, with a hint of anger crawling into her voice, "Which direction is Flicky Island?" "I um.." Penelope stumbled on her words. "Augh, forget it, I have a good sense of direction," Crystal said, with an odd rage filling her presence, "Thank-you for your time." She started towards the break in the trees. "_**Wait**_!" Penelope yelped, attempting to run to Crystal's side, but toppling down in pain instead. Crystal spun around. "Oh!" she ran to Penelope's side, the warm glow filling her eyes again, "You're hurt." Penelope's leg was torn at the knee, and the small creature was losing blood fast. "Here," Crystal said hurriedly, ripping off the bottom of her red tank top and wrapping the fabric gently around the bird's leg. "W-wait, your shirt!" Penelope gasped, "You need that.. you don't even have a home!" "Shh," Crystal ordered, picking the bird up, "Don't you worry about that. Just focus on healing that wound up, got it?" She gave Penelope a smirk. "Please take me with you," the bird cried, "It's dangerous out there, at least I could get you help if needed." "We don't need you to get even more hurt, Penelope. Please just find a safe spot and heal up." Just as Crystal was about to kneel down and place the creature back on the ground, the bird let out a loud shriek. "No!" she ordered, "It's my hometown too, and I need to be there for everybody." The bird's eyes met with Crystal's, and they exchanged a glance, the squirrel's face showing a shocked emotion at the bird's outburst. Eventually, a smile found it's way across Crystal's face, "I like your spunk," she giggled, then gently placed her in an open pocket of her forest green capris. The bird lifted it's head and looked up at the squirrel. "Thank-you.. again." Crystal smiled down at her new friend in response, then looked up towards the path, determined. "Hold on tight, Penelope, it's going to be a rough ride." She took one step back, then bolted down the path, feet pounding on the solid gravel towards the adventure that awaits.


	2. Who Are You?

Rain began to drizzle from the build up of clouds overhead the forest as Crystal pranced along the path, whipping through tangled thorn vines and dashing over stumps and tree roots. Her soft blue running shoes started becoming mucky from the now muddy dirt below her, but her facial expression remained as determined as ever. "I just... I knew he was heartless, but I just can't understand why he would banish you from your own given home," Crystal hissed through clenched teeth, picking up her pace, "Just who does he think he is...?" Penelope popped her head out of her snuggly pocket in Crystal's capris, eyes wide. Her head turned upwards to take a good look at the golden squirrel, "Do.. you know Chester, personally?" Crystal seemed to have not heard the flicky, as she continued running without saying a word. "I just mean... you seem to know what he's like and I just... I know it ain't none of my business..." A drop of rain splashed against her orange beak, as Penelope's eyes fell in front of her when the silence from the squirrel continued. The two came to a very sharp stop, "Ah no!" Crystal gasped, "How are we supposed to get across to the island..." Her big, lavender eyes searched out her view. There was an island far out across the thrashing waters that was hardly visible due to the fog. She looked up at the sky, which was now turning a dark shade of gray, with rain pounding against the dirt around her. Her eyes fell down to meet with Penelope's, who's head was still poking out from her pocket. "There's no way we can swim through that, especially not with your condition, Penelope, we'd be risking your health far too much." The flicky was still confused as to why Crystal had ignored her question, but decided to leave it for the time being, "Ah Crystal, wait! I thought you were related to a flying squirrel?" "I.. well, yes, but," the squirrel lifted her arms up, to show off that she had none of the webbed material that a regular flying squirrel would have, "flying squirrel blood does indeed run through my veins, but I don't have the physical qualities of one." Penelope gave her a disappointed look, "So.. there's no way to get across?--"

"You two need some help?" The two creatures jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Crystal spun around, to find a seemingly young, blue hamster standing in front of them, dressed in dark colours. "Uh... uhm," Crystal stumbled on her words. Penelope tilted her head at the sight of the creature, "Who are you?", she questioned. "Chirp, cheep?" The hamster looked surprised at the sound of a bird, then smiled warmly when his red eyes met with the young, yellow flicky that was comfortably placed in a pocket of the squirrel's capris. "Oh how adorable, a little flicky!" "Oh right, most creatures can't understand me," Penelope let out a sigh, as Crystal's soft fingers massaged the top on the bird's head gently, as if to comfort her. "Yes," Crystal started, "she sure is cute, this is Penelope." Penelope smiled at the hamster, sweetly. "Hello there, Penelope," the hamster responded, "My name is Yuushi." The squirrel smiled warmly at Yuushi, "And mine's Crystal," she popped her hand out generously in front of her, towards the hamster, "pleased to meet you!" Yuushi grasped her hand in return and gave it a slight shake, "The pleasure's mine."

The rain was building up on the ground, creating deep puddles throughout the forest. "So, what are you doing in a place like this? I don't believe I've seen you around these parts," Yuushi questioned, politely. "Well, y'see," Crystal began, "I was traveling out with my boyfriend, Ray the Squirrel. He's on a search to find his friend, Mighty, who was captured and taken away by unknown minions. While we were out searching the forest, some more of the robotic minions came through and we all fought. Unfortunately, I took a fairly large blow, and got knocked out cold. When I came to, Ray was no where to be found, as were the minions. That's when I accidentally bumped into little Penelope, who gave me some shocking news... Now I'm on my way to Flicky Island to solve this mystery once and for all," Crystal struck a proud, determined pose, with a huge grin slapped on her face, which was soon wiped off, "The only problem is... there's no way for us to get across these raging waters." Yuushi's eyes widened, and a smirk grew across his fuzzy, peach muzzle, "You just leave that to me, girls." Yuushi took a step back, and whipped out a giant, jagged sword from the large pouch strapped to his back. He calmly walked towards the raging waters, and stabbed the sword into the soft mud underneath him, closing his eyes with focus. The hand he was using to hold the sword began to glow a bright green, which slowly expanded from his palm, and began forming a long green line of energy, which slowly wound it's way around the sword, sticking to it's uneven edges. Crystal's eyes widened at the miraculous sight before her, and Penelope curled back into Crystal's pocket hurriedly, afraid of injuring another limb. The green power was now fully wrapped around the sword, and seemed to sink in beneath the swords outer shell, leaving it a pale gray. At once, the green energy burst out in front of Yuushi, directly through the water, connecting to the island. The green power then took an oval shape, creating a clean tunnel of energy that reached Flicky Island. Yuushi turned around to face Crystal, hand still gripping the sword, "This only lasts a few minutes, you've got to be quick!", he ordered. "Uhm, right!" Crystal responded, dashing forward towards the glowing tunnel, but stopping right before it. Turning to Yuushi, she gently spoke, "Thank you for this, Yuushi. I hope to meet up with you again, you've been a great help." And with that, she took off down the protected tunnel as fast as her skinny, golden legs would take her.


	3. Vicious Waters

She panted loudly as she sped as fast as she could through the glowing, green tunnel that Yuushi had created. Looking down below her feet, she could see the thrashing waters through the translucent energy, threatening to engulf her when the tunnel burns out. Sweat was building up on the squirrel's forehead as she dashed as fast as she possibly could. Penelope curiously popped her head out of the pocket, taking in the sight around her, "This is crazy! What if we don't make it, Crystal? I'm too young to die!" "I am too, Penelope, _I am too_..." Crystal gasped, "But don't think like that! We'll be okay.. it's just... _pant_... a bit farther..." Her arms swung back and forth madly in coordination with her feet as she made her way along the tunnel. Penelope examined the area around them, and suddenly shrieked at the sight, "Crystal! Crystal, look! Behind us.. it's... it's..." Crystal spun her head around, only to see that the tunnel was disintegrating behind them, and was catching up quick. "I-It's vanishing!" She cried, "Penelope, hang on!" The tunnel spun rapidly as the glow began to fade. "We're almost there, Penelope, just... _pant pant_... a little... more!" She leaped towards the wet, sandy ground of the edge of the island, just as the tunnel completely faded away behind them. "**_Yeeeeekkk_**!" She shrieked as the two went flying towards the rough ground.

Penelope came toppling out of Crystal's pocket, and was swept up by a huge gust of wind aimed towards the rapid water. Crystal smashed head-first into the grainy beach, her arms and legs smacking down with her. "**_C-Crystaaaal! Help meee!_**" Penelope yelped as she splashed into the stormy water. The squirrel immediately jumped to her feet at the sound of her friend's pleading voice. "I'm coming, Penelope!" She yelled, diving into the water. She resurfaced and gasped for air, but only finding more water to inhale. She started coughing, "_Augh these waters are too rough right now! The storm's too strong to swim through this..._" She thought desperately to herself, "Pene--" A huge wave of water engulfed the squirrel, who then immediately resurfaced, "Where are yo--" Another wave crashed down over top. "Crystal! Crystal, I'm over he--" The squirrel once again resurfaced and followed the direction of Penelope's voice. She saw a small yellow creature floating just below a huge threatening wave. "Penelope I'm here!" Crystal grabbed the bird defensively and held her with one arm, while her other arm was paddling at a high speed in an attempt to avoid the incoming mound of water. The wave struck down over top of them, sending them flying forward, Crystal gripping Penelope with all her strength. The two shrieked with terror as they found themselves airborne and heading straight for the grainy sand yet again. Crystal curled around Penelope, protecting her as they once again smashed into the beachy location. Crystal rolled to a stop, and Penelope found her grip light now. The flicky stumbled out from the squirrel's grasp and coughed while shaking the water from her feathers. "Crystal, you saved m--" The flicky took a good, long look at the squirrel, who was now out cold, "_Oh no_.." the bird took in a deep breath of air while examining her seemingly lifeless friend, "...I'm not going anywhere without you, Crystal. No one has ever given me the time of day like you have, you've risked your life for me and saved me from death, and you barely even know me yet..." her eyes drifted to the torn red material that was wrapped around her leg, and tears began to fill her already soaked face, "_I'm not going anywhere without you_..." The young yellow bird snuggled up under Crystal's limp arm and closed her eyes gently, tears streaming down her soaked feathers.


	4. Lurking

The sound of angry waters seemed to surround her. There were loud clashes of water, seemingly distant, but becoming louder and more intense. Slowly her eyelids opened to reveal a blurred vista. The image gradually grew more clear, as she could see the waves of water thrashing about under the dark gray sky, not far from the grainy, sandy ground which she was stretched across. Her eyes began to focus on a nearby object, something which was comfortably between her curled arms. It was Penelope!

"Penelope!" Crystal shrieked, jolting to her senses, "Penelope, wake up! No, **_no_**!" She quickly grabbed the bird and shook her gently, tears flowing to her eyes in sheer terror. The fierce waves of the ocean were now drowned out and replaced with fear and silence. All at once, the flicky's eyes opened slowly, and quickly met with the squirrel's. "Crystal!" "Penelope!" The two simultaneously squealed with glee. Both their faces filled with complete bliss as Penelope leapt into Crystal's chest, which was quickly followed by Crystal's arms, holding her tightly. "I... I thought... I...." Penelope stuttered, words failing her. The squirrel shushed her, in a friendly manner, "You don't need to say a word," she held Penelope out in front of her now, lovingly, "we're both alright... and that's all that matters." Penelope tilted her head softly to the side and gave Crystal a soft smile.

The soggy mud squashed beneath her light blue shoes as she made her way hurriedly through the trees. Penelope rested quietly, tucked away in the pockets of her green capris, dealing with the uneasy feeling she was getting from the swinging motion. Her bright golden fur now fully soaked, bits of sand and gravel stuck about within her tail fur, which was now swaying behind her as she ran as fast as her skinny legs would take her. Sweat began to build along her forehead, but her face remained glazed over with a determined expression, eyes focused dead ahead. Suddenly, something caught her attention for a split second in the the side of her vision. It was dark, with beady red eyes. She screeched to a halt, but by the time she turned back, there were only trees and droplets of rain to be seen. She took a good long look around herself, carefully examining her surroundings. She took a step forward, looking from left to right. Left, to right, right to left, left to-- Suddenly, a hand clasped across her mouth, disabling her from screaming. Her eyes widened as she felt herself being locked into position by another arm strapping itself along her chest. Then she heard the mocking voice erupt from behind her, "_Where do you think you're going?_"


End file.
